An Issue of Competition
by asteriskjam
Summary: [SasuSaku][OneShot] Sakura's first kiss had been accidental, stolen by some other man. Jealous!Boyfriend Sasuke finds an unorthodox way to make up for that.


**An Issue of Competition****  
By: asteriskjam**

**A/N: I do not own Naruto. Because if I did then it'd be more shoujo than shounen. XD.**

**

* * *

**

Uchiha Sasuke had never really been one for unnecessary pretenses.

If you were an individual who he'd never bothered to know, then chances are, he'd never ask for your name in the future. If you were an acquaintance who had never before gotten on his bad side, then you were (more or less) free to live life to the fullest.

If you were one of his (inwardly dubbed) 'special persons', then he would probably make the effort to keep you happy and safe (…to an extent).

But…if you were targeted as an enemy in Uchiha Sasuke's black book, you'd better keep all eyes on the lookout for his intimidating presence ready to chidori your ass to Sunagakure.

Because if Sasuke didn't like you, (or you just pissed him off to the point he wanted to cause you bodily harm) he wasn't afraid to show it. (Thus, the unnecessary pretenses part.)

And currently, his charged up chidori arm knew just which face he wanted to bash in. A certain shinobi with white eyes…

"Sasuke!" She called after him, voice suddenly catching on irritation, "Where the heck are you going!"

_Especially_, if you messed with a particular pink-haired kunoichi…then you'd also better be prepared for a side of Mangekyou…

"_Sasuke_!" She yelled again at his retreating back, "I'm talking to you, Sasuke! Here we were having this nice, _open_ conversation and you suddenly just get up and walk out--!"

Uchiha Sasuke had never really been one for compassion either.

Though he'd bestow Sakura occasional flashes of his true self, it was times like these when his girlfriend returned to status '_Annoying'_.

He rolled his eyes. Women were so damn _sensitive_.

"No where." He muttered, walking over the threshold of her apartment's doorway.

He heard her fume and then caught the barely audible padding of her feet behind him.

"If you were thinking about going to the Hyuuga's to go get revenge on Neji or something," he faintly cursed her intelligence and the mention of _his_ name, "Then I suggest you _don't_. Their household is _rigged_ with some of the best traps and seals. (You know, venerated Hyuuga name and all that) Plus, Neji's not exactly a pushover…"

He paused, his hands clenched tightly, fingers digging into each of his palms. Was she _praising_ him or something?

"You don't think I can beat _him_?" He hissed lightly, angry eyes boring into the ground beneath him.

She sighed exasperatedly, walking till she was but a foot away from his back. "Sasuke, I didn't mean it like _that_." He waited for her to continue elaborating, "It's just…I mean the guy's ANBU _captain_ after all…and I just don't want you getting hurt for something so…_stupid_."

She placed a slender hand upon his shoulder. "And I told you already that it was an _accident_. It didn't mean _anything_."

At this point, Sasuke was torn between beating the Hyuuga into a bloody pulp and paying heed to his girlfriend's words.

After all, though the Uchiha was prone to competitiveness, he was smart too.

Sakura turned him around to face her.

(Beautiful) aqua eyes looked up at him, (pretty) face framed in (soft-looking) pink tresses. A happy (delicious looking) smile graced her features.

Sasuke found it hard to tear his stare from its place on her (sparkling?) pink lips.

And the same unidentifiable emotion he'd felt that morning welled up within him.

_Right_.

Hyuuga Neji was the _enemy_. And needed to be taken care of. Immediately.

"_Sasuke_!" She exclaimed as he turned around once more, making his way over to the Hyuuga's home. He refused to stop, promptly ignoring her frustrated shouts.

When she had caught up, she kept with his pace, all the while, coming up with plausible reasons, possible explanations, _anything_ to stop him—Ranging from taunts (Don't be such a baby, Sasuke!) to bribery (Let's just go back to my place, Sasuke! I'll make you a nice tomato soup!) to threats (Sasuke! If you don't stop this instant, I—I'll…er…poison your…water?) (…Yeah, she wasn't really one for threats against her boyfriend.)

He paid no heed. (But the civilians of Konoha sure did.)

That is, until she managed to cleverly question his sexual orientation. "If Neji was my first kiss, then Naruto was yours!"

He stopped. _Damn_ it.

"_Fine_." He bit, grumpily about facing and heading towards Sakura's apartment.

"But I better be getting that _damn_ soup."

She giggled lightly, following after him.

"Even though I didn't really approve of your trying to murder Neji…it's cute that you're jealous."

He tossed her an offhanded glare and scoffed, "I'm not _jealous_." (Uchiha Sasuke was not one for compassion, and thus, it was only reasonable, was not one for jealousy either.)

It was just…losing to _anyone_ (Especially with a _capital_ E, to the resident Hyuuga genius) was extremely discomfiting (I mean, there _had_ to be some definitive number that Uchiha Sasuke could lose, right? …–snort-).

…And his _girlfriend's_ first kiss?

_Sakura's _first kiss?

_Ugh_.

Believe it or not, Sasuke wasn't as _physical_ as everyone thought he'd be once he'd gotten into a relationship. (_Remember_, angst issues and such) In fact, when they'd first gotten together, he'd barely (just barely) treated her with more openness than he had when they were still friends.

Sure, with (a lot) of time, and (even more) patience, the mutual trust had blossomed into something more stable. Where hugs and handholding had become easier and conversation more comfortable.

Still, it didn't change the fact that in all 16 years of his life, he'd kissed Sakura once. _Just_. Once.

His eye twitched as he recalled Sakura's little tale. (It had supposedly happened during his Orochimaru stint.) Team 7 had been training with Team Gai. Sakura becoming distracted due to TenTen's disappearance (blah, blah, blah), the dobe suddenly popping out from underground to attack the suddenly arrived Hyuuga (blah, blah, blah) The Hyuuga dodging the attack (blah, blah) Sakura tripping over said dobe's gigantic feet (blah). And the punch line: Sakura falling over to land on the then crouching Hyuuga. Her mouth on his.

_Accidental, my ass._

Even though she'd said it didn't mean anything, he was still unbelievably jealo—er, _competitive_ and it felt as if, even though he _was_ Sakura's boyfriend, he and the Hyuuga were still somehow on equal ground.

Being the smart, understanding kunoichi she was (Plus, the only one in Konoha to have ever fully deciphered the Uchiha's various 'hn's), she sensed Sasuke's distress.

And came up with an idea.

When they reached her doorstep, she turned to him, smilingly. "Sasuke." She voiced and he raised an expectant brow.

And she kissed him. It was a chaste little touch of the lips but he was left a little dumbfounded.

She blushed darkly when she pulled away but grinned nonetheless, "There. I believe you're now one up Neji."

Realization finally dawned and he smirked lightly, gesturing her through the door.

After a little tomato soup, his thoughts promised, he'd be a whole lot more than _one_ up Neji.

* * *

_Because Uchiha Sasuke was definitely more for trouncing his rivals (in kisses or otherwise (...though kisses were preferred)), than he was less for unnecessary pretenses._

* * *

**A/N: Bwahaha. Gotta -lurve- the fluffy, crack-ish sasusaku goodness. When you review, go easy please! I happen to be a fanfic virgin. Untouched by flames.**

**XD.**


End file.
